Village Hidden in the Grass:Rising!
by NarutoKusagakure
Summary: After the 4th Shinobi World War the Small Village of Kusagakure saw an uprise in power. The powerful Susumu clan regained control and a child named Fujiwara was born this is the story about him!


Village in the Grass, Rising!

**A little story I made about a Shinobi from Kusagakure. Enjoy!**

**Chapter I: The Day!** (First Person)

"Fujiwara wake up!" "Today is the day!"

_Mom? Your voice, but how? I'm talking to my examiner. _"Oh it was just a dream, wait did she say today was the day ?"

"I'm coming Mom!" _Yes I will finally be allowed to be judged by my examiner in front of the Yaibakage so they can realize my full potential and that I'm easily capable of being a Genin! And with my Susumu clan plant release that I've already become proficient with ill dazzle for sure!_

" Mom! Can you come help me pick out my best Kunai?"

"No time Hun, just use your Hakunai."

_Fine, but I guess it'll be a good test of my Plant Release skills._

"Later Mom."

"By Fujiwara."

************( Second Person)

All eyes turned as the door creaked and they locked onto the sinister yet calm blank green eyes of Fujiwara Susumu, and the Kekkai Genkai Rinseigan!

Fujiwara turned to his classmates briefly and said "Hey," then continuing to the front of the room locked eyes with the Chunin Hatchirama at the desk "Hatchi-Sensei are you going to be my examiner?"

"You bet kiddo!"

"Ok, but I wont hesitate to kick your ass!"

"Fuji-Kun! The Yaibakage is right here!"

Fujiwara turned his head to see the ominous hardened eye of an experienced kunoichi, this was the Yaibakage!

"Karin-sama, I apologize greatly for my rude language." Fujiwara bowed to Karin the first Yaibakage who took this position right after the 4th Shinobi World War. It was odd because technically she was a missing-nin but after all she did for her village in the war and the fact that she never did anything to hurt her village in the first place she was appointed as Yaibakage.

"Raise your head, we all did stupid things when we were young, some more than others." And all of sudden the Yaibakage's hardened eye turned soft again and a small tear started to form.

"Anyways," Hatchirama said trying to avoid Karin from bring up her horrible memories "Why don't we get on with the exam?"

Fujiwara knew this command it meant pretty much "Come at me as fast as you can." So he did.

" Plant Release: Koubagenkou!"

Two clones appeared at Fujiwara's side. One clone punched out the window while one distracted Hatchirama and the real Fujiwara shot Plant Release: Creeping Vines along the floor grabbing the chunin and quickly talking control of his body.

" My technique only lasts for a few seconds so I gotta make it count!" Fujiwara thought to himself. "When I get him outside I can use my last three techniques on him Hakunai, Kusasenbon, and my Hanashuriken. Man I wish I could use my Rinseigan, but with my Brother on such a long mission no ones been able to teach it too me."

The creeping vines only managed to throw Hatchirama out the window as they disappeared.

Hatchirama quickly stood up to see Fujiwara with to Hakunai in his hands. Fujiwara threw and Hatchirama easily dodged the Hakunai rolling in front of a tree, the two Hakunai bounced off the wall behind him and burrowed into a tree on each side of Hatchi.

"Fool, can you not feel the vine wrapped around your own chest that was tied to those two strategically thrown Hakunai!"

Fujiwara walked up to a struggling Hatchi. And gave him a slight tap in the head knocking him out he lost his cool and yelled "I did it!"

The stern feminine voice of the Yaibakage piped up "Enough! That was very good Fuji-Kun."

*************(Third Person)

As Hatchi-Sensei came to he looked up at the Yaibakage who pushed a piece of paper and pencil towards his direction. They both nodded and Hatchi-Sensei wrote something down I was handed the paper and almost like a dream I read the words written "Instant chunin promotion" An honor given only once before in Kusagakure and that person in now the Leader of the Shinobi alliance after A's retirement. It was the biggest honor of my life. The Yaibakage smiled and Hatchi-Sensei said how proud he was that I had surpassed him as just an academy student.

***************(First Person)

"Wow, Hun that's amazing!" My mom said as I finished my story "And I have a little present for you!"

"Hey little bro." I heard the calm loving voice of my big brother say he was a Tokebetsu Jonin and often went on missions this one being his longest. "Lets go unlock your Rinseigan."

This is my first fan-fiction so tell me what you think!

Notes: Hakunai-Leaf Kunai, Kusasenbon- Grass Senbon, Hanashuriken- Flower Shuriken.

Jutsu: Kobagenkou- Plant Copy, Creeping Vines- A plant version of the Nara Clans Shadow Technique

Rinseigan is a Kekkai Genkai Dojutsu that gives the user the ability to see and utilize all Nature Energy along with a bunch of other techniques that will be revealed later in the story that are different that Plant Release. The relationship between Plant release and Rinseigan is like the Relationship between the Sharingan and Blaze Release. Rinseigan pretty much means you have and eye for nature.

Yaibakage- Blade Shadow, as in blade of grass.


End file.
